


May I Have This Dance?

by youngwolf



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, enjoy, just straight fucking fluff boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngwolf/pseuds/youngwolf
Summary: It's their little secret, their late night drives. It's their little secret, how Mike says I love you for the first time.





	May I Have This Dance?

They ended so many summer nights like this, just the two of them. No one questioned when Eddie would be the last to be dropped off, despite the fact that his house was nearly the furthest from Mike’s farm, second to Beverly’s. No one ever asked what they did, after Mike dropped off whoever he was dropping off that night, it was their secret; well, it sort of was, Richie and Bev often speculated what it was Mike and Eddie did in the late night in their smoke breaks and Ben and Bill would discuss their ideas in the library with Stan. 

 

Mike would drive past his farmhouse, down the dirt roads playing the newest mixtape Eddie made him, windows rolled down despite the cooling night, Eddie wrapped in the blanket Mike kept for him. They would talk, about everything from their day and some dumb thing Richie had done to what the future might hold and the workings of the universe. These nights were always so calm, light darkness settling around them, the only light the headlights of Mike’s old pickup truck and the music and rattling of the truck on the dirt road filling their ears. They felt like the only people in the world, like the night could go on forever. It was their secret.

 

Some nights, Mike would pull over into the ditch, throwing his lights on and turning up the radio so they could hear it as they sat in the bed of the truck, curled together, and looked up at the stars. Mike loved to draw out constellations of his own making and together they would devolve a story to go along with it, giggling at their ideas. Eddie would often say Bill or Ben would be much better at it than them, the author and the poet, but they enjoyed doing it despite their limited abilities.

 

The night Mike first told Eddie he loved him was one of these nights. He pulled to the side of the road and turned up the volume of the music and turned on his lights, stepping out and leaving his door open. As Eddie moved to hop onto the bed of the truck, an idea stuck Mike. He grinned, holding his hand out. 

 

“May I have this dance?” he asked gently, causing Eddie to laugh softly as he took Mike’s hand.

 

Pulled together close, they swayed on the dirt road. The blinking red lights flashed over Eddie’s features, somehow seeming to soften them even more and Mike knew, this was it,  _ this was the moment. _ He spun Eddie around and was elicited with a laugh that made Mike’s heart flutter. 

 

When he pulled him back, he uttered the words. “Can I say something crazy?” he asked. Eddie looked up at him, urging him to go on with just a look. “I love you.” Soft and sweet, the world around them seemed to stop. It was only them, the music, and the night. Eddie had such a look of content happiness on his face as he stood there, one hand clashed in Mike’s and the other on his shoulder. Slowly, ever so slowly, the content look turned into such a loving gaze and sweet smile and Mike felt like he just might melt.

“I am so in love with you, Mike,” Eddie whispered back, leaning up to kiss his cheek before settling into the soft rhythm they’d had before, his cheek to Mike’s chest and Mike was sure Eddie could hear his erratic heartbeat.


End file.
